I Does What I Wants
by Turducken
Summary: Santana is in the doghouse. Will Brittany accept her apology, or will Santana be living with Rachel and Quinn forever. Brittana, with a side of Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

"You are a fucking moron."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Allow me to interject for a moment. I believe what Quinn is trying to say is that perhaps in your attempt to assert your dominance with male-like bravado and terrible grammar, you actually succeeded in further distancing yourself from Brittany."

"Yes. Exactly. A fucking moron."

Rachel sighed loudly and put her hand to her head in an attempt to quell the headache that she knew would be coming. It happened often, almost every single time that Quinn and Santana were in the same room together.

"Alright, I understand what preggo here was trying to say, but frankly, I'm just not that fluent in gnomish. And fuck you very much."

Quinn's head shot up immediately at this statement, her normally glowing green eyes now downcast into narrowed slits. "Don't you ever talk to my girlfriend that way, you understand?"

Santana's mouth opened for a second before she started to laugh obnoxiously. "Oh my bad blondie. I wasn't aware that people were allowed to date lawn ornaments now. What a crazy world we live in."

"Alright that's enough, get the hell out of our house!"

Before Santana had made it to the door, Rachel had grabbed her arm (not exactly one of her best ideas), and led her back to the couch she was sitting on prior to the explosive argument.

"Santana came to us for help. I understand that at this moment she is under a great deal of stress, and perhaps acted out against me, using anger filled words as weapons. Well, no harm done, friend. Now please. Let us assist you with the current crisis at hand."

Quinn smiled lovingly up at Rachel and put her hand on her girlfriend's lower back, rubbing slightly. At that precise moment, she would have jumped Rachel and had her way with her right there on the couch, but something was in the way. The great ball of sunshine known as Santana Lopez was currently in their living room, homeless for the time being. As for why she was homeless? Rachel and Quinn were trying to get the whole story, but Santana being her lovely agreeable self, had yet to disclose all of the details.

"Spit it out, Lopez. What exactly did you do to get yourself thrown out of your own house?"

Santana sighed to herself, pouted slightly, and put her arms over her chest.

"Alright. It's like this. I was laying on the couch watching a movie, relaxing might I add, when Britts comes in from work. It's like this almost every night. Whoever gets home last has to make dinner. Pretty sweet deal 'cause I almost never lose. Anyway. She walks in and before she even says 'hi', she tells me to take out the trash. Now there I was, enjoying my evening, when she comes barging in, already complaining."

Quinn studied the Latina girl, an incredulous look upon her face. "I don't really see how that's complaining, but go on with your pathetic story. This has got to be good."

Santana shot Quinn a look that would freeze the mightiest of all men to stone, and continued on.

"Listen, I know that I screwed up. When she came in I was already in a bad mood. I didn't mean to snap at her. When she asked me why I hadn't moved to take the trash out yet, I said something I probably shouldn't have."

Both Quinn and Rachel moved in closer to Santana to hear the offending words.

Santana glared at both of them before mumbling something incoherently.

Quinn smiled a not so sweet smile before looking down at Santana. "I'm sorry, would you mind speaking up? We couldn't hear you over the sound of your pride shattering."

"I said 'I DOES WHAT I WANTS!"

Quinn and Rachel stared at Santana open mouthed before bursting into fits of laughter.

Santana sunk even lower into their couch, a child-like pout adorning her features. "Yeah, laugh it up. Your children are going to come out as leprechauns."

"So let me get this straight. Brittany came home from a long day at work, prepared herself to make your lazy ass some dinner, asked you to take out the trash numerous times, and you responded with..."I does what I wants?"

"Yerp. That's about the gist of it."

"You are completely unbelievable, you know that? What the hell is your problem? When have you EVER had a problem doing whatever Brittany asks of you?"

Santana jumped up from the couch, a look of distress on her face.

"See, that's just it! I do whatever she wants to do, whenever she wants me to do it. Puck was right when he said I was whipped. I just wanted to stand up for myself. But here I am, with you two. I miss my Britt Britt."

"Santana, please tell me you're joking. You listened to _Puck_'s advice? Why in the world would you ever do something so stupid!"

"Well, one night we had had a few drinks, and we got to talking. He asked me where Brittany kept my balls. Keepin' it real Lima Heights style, I kicked his ass right into next week, but I kept thinking about what he had said. I guess I let it get to me. When I said that to Brittany, she told me to get out, and that I wasn't welcome back until I apologized properly. Now here I am, with you two. Life sucks."

A knock on the door interrupted Santana's rant. Rachel jumped up immediately to answer it, but after she looked through the peep hole, she gasped slightly and hesitated.

"It's...it's Brittany."

Santana sat stock still, mentally trying to prepare herself. What was she going to say to Brittany?

XXX

I know it's kinda lame. I always just imagined Santana doing pretty much anything Brittany wanted her to, and what would happen if she said no. Review and let me know if I should continue. Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thanks for taking the time to read this. It's appreciated, and in a massive way. Leave reviews if you want. I'd totally love to write a serious story with these two couples. I just want to make sure I meet the standards of the Brittana/Faberry readers. Anyway! On with the story!**

At the mention of Brittany's name, Santana jumped up and rushed towards the door. Before she was able to make it an inch out of her seat, a hand roughly grabbed her arm and pulled. Santana's face immediately changed into something akin to that of a wild animal.

"What the fuck, Fabray? Let me go get my woman," she hissed angrily.

Quinn tightened her grip on Santana's arm and put her face closer to the Latina's and whispered harshly.

"What the hell are you going to say, Romeo? You going to try winning her back with your poetic words? God knows that worked out so well for you before. 'I does what I wants. I'm keepin' it real, Lima Heights style. I gets what I wants.' You'd think you never attended an English course in your entire life!"

Santana roughly pulled her arm back before crossing them across her chest. She took a moment to think about her situation. Brittany didn't know she was here. She probably came over to vent to Rachel and Quinn. Seeing Santana might set her off again, and send her running in the opposite direction. She sighed to herself before turning to Quinn.

"Fuck. Alright. What should I do?" 

Quinn's eyes widened slightly before a smirk appeared on her face. Santana actually listening? Hell _must_ have frozen over. As much as the ex-cheerio did enjoy teasing her friend, this situation was more on the serious side. Brittany wasn't one to get angry. On the odd occasion that the couple did get into arguments, it would blow over in a matter of minutes, both of them running happily back into each others arms, claiming that they had missed one another too much to stay angry. But this time was different. Brittany was the one to take action, and action she took indeed. Quinn didn't like seeing the two apart. It was proof that two people so perfect for each other _could_ in fact fall apart. It made her think more on her relationship with Rachel, and how fragile everything really was.

"Listen. We're going to let Rachel answer the door. You and I are going into my bedroom, and we're going to wait it out. If she sees you right now, I don't think it'll be good. Let Rach talk to her."

Santana sighed loudly before rubbing her hands over her eyes. What a goddamn mess. "Fine. Let's go. But no funny business in that bedroom. I'm totes into the hot blonde thing, but you have Berry germs all over you."

Quinn growled in frustration and pulled Santana to the other room. Really, why did she even bother?

When the two were gone, Rachel ran to answer the door. She was surprised to find Brittany still standing on the other side, given the amount of time that the other two had been bickering.

"Brittany! How are you on this lovely night? Would you like to come in?" Rachel could swear that she heard Santana facepalm in the other room.

Brittany smiled slightly before stepping inside. To Rachel, it looked as though Brittany hadn't gotten much sleep. She looked worn down. Her hair was slightly messy, her clothes were wrinkled and there was a far off look in her eyes.

The two made their way to the living room, Brittany taking the couch, and Rachel the chair opposite it.

Rachel cleared her throat before meeting the intense blue eyes before her.

"So, Brittany. What's going on? What brings you around these parts at this time of night?"

Brittany leaned forward and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Rachel. I know it's late, but I needed someone to talk to. You're always talking, so I figured you were the best person to go to."

Though the last remark wasn't lost on Rachel, she smiled and nodded at Brittany to continue.

"I did something awful, Rach. I threw Santana out of the house, and now I can't find her. I tried calling her, I tried texting her, and I still haven't gotten a response. I just...I don't know what to do."

In the other room, Quinn had to slam her hand over Santana's mouth when the Latina realized her phone had been off the entire time.

Rachel reeled back slightly, her mouth opening in shock. Brittany was _looking_ for Santana? Rachel was almost sure that Brittany was here to rant and rave about how terrible Santana had been to her, and how she was going to give her a piece of her mind.

"Don't worry too much about it, Brittany. I'm sure we'll find her. Why don't you start by telling me what happened between the two of you that caused you to throw Santana out."

Rachel didn't think it was possible, but Brittany's frown deepened even more at the mention of her lover's name.

"Well, I got home late as usual. Sanny and I have this agreement that whoever gets in last has to make dinner. Honestly, I don't mind it. I agreed to it fully knowing that I'd always be the one cooking. Santana can't cook to save her life, and I actually enjoy it. Did you know that one time she actually burned water? True story."

Rachel chuckled lightly before motioning for Brittany to continue. Her smile widened at the thought of how angry the Latina probably was right now. She could just see the red face and the lips that were probably pulled back into a scowl.

"Well, yeah. I got in late. Santana was laying on the couch watching television, and I walked into the kitchen and noticed that the trash was kinda piling up. I asked her to take it out, and she didn't respond the way I thought she would. I mean, I know her grammar isn't the best, but I never thought she'd talk to me like that. Anyway, I overreacted, and told her to leave. Rachel, the look on her face. It broke my heart. I miss my Sanny."

Rachel immediately went to sit by Brittany and put her arm around the taller girl's shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Brittany. You were probably tired from work, and Santana probably had something bothering her already, and acted out. You know better than anyone else how mouthy that girl can get."

Brittany smiled at the thought. Santana was definitely one of the most opinionated people she knew. Santana didn't let people walk all over her, and definitely didn't let anyone talk down to Brittany. The second anyone said something to her that Santana had found offensive, her mouth would go off, and people would go running for their lives. Santana was like her knight in shining armor, always coming to her rescue. But now, Santana was gone. She had lost her knight.

Tears welled up her eyes before she leaned into Rachel's embrace. "I'm scared. I couldn't find her. What if she's hurt, or worse! Santana is tough, but she's so small. What if someone stole her!"

Before Rachel was able to console Brittany, Quinn emerged from their bedroom, holding a very distressed looking Santana by the collar of her shirt.

"Excuse me, miss. But does this mutt belong to you?"

Brittany's eyes lit up like lights on Christmas. "Sanny! You're okay!"

Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn and then lunged forward and grabbed Brittany in a bone crushing hug.

"Brittany. Baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. I didn't mean what I said. It's just Puck...and beer, and then the grammar, and the trash, and just ugh. I'm just really sorry."

Brittany cocked her head to the side. Santana definitely wasn't very good at speaking lately. She smiled at the mini rant, and leaned in to silence the motor mouth with a kiss.

"San. It's okay. It was just trash. I was really tired, and I kinda took it out on you. I'm so sorry for kicking you out. Can you forgive me?"

Santana's mouth dropped open at the question. Brittany was _apologizing_ to _her_? It was all just so wrong. Santana had been the one to screw up. She should have been the one begging for forgiveness. Sometimes it hit her hard just how much she didn't deserve the beautiful woman in front of her.

Santana paused for a moment to wipe away the oncoming tears. "Britt, can we talk about this at home? I think we've kept Q and Berry up way too long. Actually, wait a minute. Where the hell are they?"

Santana turned her head towards the room she was just in, and smirked when she saw the now closed door, and heard some horrible noises coming from within. She shuddered slightly before turning back to the blonde before her.

"You ready to go, baby?"

"Yeah, San. I am. I just have one question though. What did Puck say to you that set you off?"

Santana quickly averted her eyes, and then leaned in and whispered softly into Brittany's ear.

The blonde smiled immediately.

"But San, you know exactly where 'they' are, silly. I mean, you're always grabbing yourself down there and speaking in that really weird dialect of yours. I mean, 'they're' right...

Santana moaned deeply, her eyes squeezed shut.

...here."

"Britt. Home. Bed. Now."

Brittany kissed Santana once more before locking their pinkies together.

"Anything for you, Santana. Anything at all."


End file.
